


All Are One Within the Iris

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, The Gérard/Amélie is past of course, The Iris is full of Gays it is now written, They in the Iris, This ship is thanks to Overworst, they dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Mondatta is dead and is one within the Iris.So is Gérard, who was also killed by Widowmaker.The two get along great, and it turns out that Widowmaker wasn't the only bisexual in that marriage.Meanwhile, Mondatta finds out what love is like even though he's dead.This crack/rare pair is brought to you by the shenanigans in Overworst.You're welcome.





	

The Iris was just as Mondatta had thought it'd be.

Comforting.

Warm.

He always felt whole, like he belonged.

No hatred.

No fighting.

Just harmony and tranquility.

He was not the only one there.

Many others, both human and Omnic, were also within the Iris.

One in particular caught his attention.

Gerard Lacroix was his name, or so he introduced himself.

Friendly, and warm as he grinned at Mondatta.

They became close, especially after discovering that they were both killed by the same woman.

"She was once my wife." Gerard had mentioned, radiant smile fading, sad. "But...I don't think she is anymore. Especially not after she...she killed me."

Mondatta was not used to this feeling.

He had no idea he could feel sadness in the Iris, but seeing that smile fade away, and hearing the pain in his voice-

Gently, he placed a hand on top of Gerard's hand.

The two locked eyes for a moment, before Gerard moved his hand to grasp his own, giving it a squeeze.

Carefully, Mondatta squeezed back.

And if he was able to, he would have been blushing.

They became closer after that, in a way that Mondatta had never experienced.

The closest he'd been with anyone was with his brother, Zenyatta, but this was nothing like this.

When he was with Gerard, he felt happy, excited.

If he had a heart, he'd say that it would flutter whenever Gerard would purr out his name, or whisper in French to him, or look at him with those lovely, expressive eyes, lips curved into a smile that was just for him.

A stranger in the Iris finally gave him some insight as to what was happening.

Love.

Mondatta was in love.

He was dead, and he was in love.

And it seemed that Gerard felt the same.

It was an entirely new experience for Mondatta.

Omnics had no lips, but he could feel it when Gerard would press his soft lips on his hand, or his faceplate.

In return, Mondatta would gently press his faceplate onto Gerard's forehead, as if he were touching foreheads or maybe even kissing him, depending on what part of his faceplate was touching.

Mondatta especially liked it when they'd cuddle.

Certainly, the experience wouldn't be very comfortable for Gerard, since Mondatta was made of metal, all hard and unyielding.

But even so, he seemed to enjoy holding the Omnic in his arms, surrounding Mondatta in his warmth and love in his sweet embrace.

Gerard was so very different.

He was so soft and pliable, the exact opposite of Mondatta.

Yin and yang.

Two opposites, that when put together, brought balance and peace.

Harmonious.

Tranquil.

Mondatta was glad that this would never end.

He could not even entertain the thought of being without this man.

For while he was whole before, he now felt a fullness that transcended what he had experienced before.

And now, with soft, warm, and very human arms wrapped around him tight, his faceplate pressed to Gerard's chest, his arms clutching at the man's back, he felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I did the thing and write a smol oneshot fic for these gays.
> 
> Hopefully more in the future.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
